


Oddities

by Whatintheworld14



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatintheworld14/pseuds/Whatintheworld14
Summary: Thorins Company pick up two extra members in Rivendale, to very strange members.





	Oddities

Bilbo wandered around Rivendale distracted by the beauty of it all and his wandering thoughts about Thorin and the company. Bilbos thoughts were interrupted by a loud series of crashing noises coming from a conservatory type building, Bilbo and a few members of the company ran toward the noise, by the time Bilbo got there most of the company and a smattering of Elves were found to be looking on with concern or in the Elves cases annoyance. In the centre of everything were to people lying face down on the ground coughing, Bilbo moved forward to assist when and elf coughed loudly as to gain his attention, "I wouldn't do that," he said with a snooty air about him, Bilbo glared up at him, "and why would that be!" He retorted with aggression, before the elf could respond, one of the two people had arisen, "he means no offence to you, only to me and my companion, and you need not fend off their insults as we have grown used to them over our time here," the voice that came out of the person shocked all, as it was the unmistakable gritty, rough voice of a dwarf, but it came from a slender man with long braided, light brown hair and very little stubble upon his face, he had a worn look about him that made Bilbo soften his instant demeanour of confusion, "they will pay for the things they say about you melleth nin, I will make them cry for their loved ones as I slit their throats for what they have done to you and I!" The elf from the ground growled, this causing shock amongst the dwarves, alongside the fact this elf in particular had pitch black hair, a scar that ran across his cheek and eyes that seemed soulless, he also appeared to be the shortest elf any of them had seen. 

The Dwarf and Elf stood being goggled at by the company for a few moments before one of the pale haired elves decided to cause trouble, "why don't you take your miserable excuse of an Elf back to your quarters Dwarf whore!" He spat, the company and Bilbo taken aback didn't have time to react when the dark haired Elf sprung atop of the pale haired Elf and started to beat the shit out of him.

Lord Elrond was speaking with Gandalf in the gardens when he heard a commotion, they rushed toward the sound fearing for the worse, and were taken aback to see two elves beating the crap out of eachother whilst a sheepish looking Dwarf gets sneered at by some brutish looking elf while the company of Thorin Oakenshield stood by in shock, "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" Elrond yelled, everything stood still, the slender Dwarf walked toward Elrond and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry, me and Rólal were just walking when Ironil shoved us through the conservatory window, I'm sorry m'lord it won't happen again," he stated calmly as he went toward Rólal and helped him up from the ground, "it better not, I will punish Ironil for his brutish actions," Elrond stated, "do you require medical assistance Throin?" Elrond queried, "ummm, no I'm good, I-I'm fine," he said blushing as he stuttered.

Rólal held Throin to his chest and kissed his forehead, "if anyone causes you any harm I will rip them limb for limb and laugh as they bleed out slowly," Rólal stated cooley, Throin gave a weak smile, "I love you too," 

The company watched on as the two interacted, until Balin piped up, "excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but may a make a query?" He stated politely, Rólal was already glaring at him, but Throin smiled, "you may ask me whatever you wish," he stated happily, "what is a dwarf doing in Rivendale?" Balin asked cautiously, a haunted look crossed Throins face, "I-I had to run from the blue mountains, my Father despised me for I was the monster that killed my own mother, twas not any fault of my own unless being born is a sin, for that's what I did, my existence killed my mother, and when I grew up to be taller than my cousins, with light soft hair and pale smooth skin, my fathers fury was something horrible, he already despised me and now he had known reason to punish me, I had to run or he would kill me, I avoid most dwarves as they most often say I resemble a fair maiden or that I'm easy on the eyes, I made that mistake once to many," Throins voice had quivered at first but grew more confident until he finished then he slouched into Rólal.


End file.
